¿Que eres capaz de hacer por amor?
by Kambrin Potter
Summary: Una pareja extraña lo sé....alguien está en depresión después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory pero no son sus su padres, no Harry Potter,ni mucho menos Cho Chang.....es Hermione Granger pero ¿Por qué?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por amor...? por cassiddymalfoy**

**Chapter 1: Capítulo 1 Como comenzó todo...**

El director había corrido hacia el castillo, parecía que algo andaba mal, pero no podía pensar en esas circunstancias, quién lo diría...Hermione Granger no puede razonar en una situación difícil...

Su cuerpo había sido retirado y su familia se había ido con él, los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban vacíos, sumidos en un sepulcral silencio, plagado de sufrimiento y angustia pero nadie sufría más que ella.

Sin darse cuenta se internó en el bosque prohibido hasta llegar a un claro, aunque no sabía exactamente su ubicación. Había caminado horas o quizá sólo segundos, ya no era conciente de nada. Se sentó junto a la pequeña laguna y sacó un pergamino en blanco de su mochila al tiempo en que se sentaba en el suelo, sacó también pluma y tinta y se dispuso a escribir. Escritura era la única forma en que lograba desahogarse.

"Me equivoqué...

o tal vez no, tal vez fuiste tú el del error o tal vez fui yo, quién diría que nuestros problemas comenzaron con un malentendido y ahora ya es muy tarde.  
Sé que nunca serás capaz de leer esto que ahora te escribo, pero tal vez y así me entiendas no importa que tan lejos estés.  
Recuerdo perfectamente el día de nuestros problemas Víctor Krum me había invitado al baile de Navidad yo no sabía que responder pues me negaba a aceptarlo, quería estar contigo sólo contigo, pero siempre me costó decir que no, me tarde y eso lo interpretaste como una mala señal supongo, pues aunque estabas al principio de las escaleras y yo al pie de las mismas y no lograba verte escuchaste y viste todo sin que yo me diera cuenta hasta el final...  
Escuché el sonido de tus pasos al subir los pocos escalones que habías bajado salí corriendo tras de ti y Víctor dijo que luego hablábamos o algo así la verdad no me molesté en escucharle con atención sólo quería alcanzarte, pero eras muy rápido para mí.

Para cuando te encontré estabas al final del pasillo hablando con ella y yo no llegué a tiempo sólo puede escuchar como le pedías que fuera al baile contigo y ella aceptaba.

Me derrumbé.

Sin más remedio tuve que aceptar ir con Víctor, tal vez así podríamos hablar...pero al verte entrar acompañado de Cho Chang con una sonrisa sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, fingí disfrutar la fiesta por puro compromiso pero al final no sólo acabé peleado contigo sino también con uno de mis mejores amigos.

Quién lo diría tú que me robaste el primer beso, me hiciste caer en la depresión absoluta.

Y ahora me haces regresar a ella porque sé que no tenías que haber muerto, mejor yo que tú, a í nadie me extrañaría después de todo soy solamente "la insufrible sabelotodo" pero tú eras un gran amigo y por sobre todo para mía un gran amor...

Sé que esta carta debería terminar en un Adiós pero sé que te volveré a encontrar no importa cuanto me tardé estaré junto a ti de nuevo así que no es un adiós sino un asta luego.

Hasta pronto...

Para ti el único amor de mi vida...

Siempre tuya y de nadie más...

Hermione Jane Granger."

Lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de la castaña y cayeron en el pergamino, ella planeaba conservarlo por siempre pero al parecer el destino lo tenía planeado diferente ya que una ráfaga de aire se llevó el pergamino que fue atrapado por una bella ave fénix que se alejó volando hacia el ocaso.

Hermione estaba acostada en su cama de la torre de Gryffindor, al parecer tenía una pesadilla, pues sudaba frío y se movía incesantemente en la cama...

-Cedric...No...Regresa...Te amo...

Una voz apareció en los sueños de la castaña, una voz profunda que te hacía temblar cada fibra de tu ser.

Existe una manera...hay una manera de ayudarlo... en el bosque prohibido visitaste un claro... toma agua de ese claro y realiza la poción Apatritium di vita...el fénix que tomó tu carta la convirtió en cenizas y éstas se encuentran en el alféizar de tu ventana...agrégalas y espera a la próxima luna llena... él estar de regreso... pero tienes que hacer la poción antes de la próxima luna llena...recuérdalo...antes de la luna llena...la luna llena...

-Ah- despertó- pero había sido sólo un sueño?

Inconcientemente abrió las cortinas de su cama adoselada y en el alféizar de la ventana se hallaba una pila de cenizas con una cría de fénix acurrucada junto a ésta.

-Entonces no fue un sueño...

Se acercó a su calendario, la próxima luna llena sería en cuatro días, y hubiera sido sólo un sueño o no haría lo que fuera por recuperar a su amado.

Se encaminó rápidamente a la biblioteca por el pasaje secreto que descubrió gracias al mapa del merodeador. Sabía en que libro buscar y no importaba que éste se encontrara en la Sección Prohibida.(N/A creo que Hermy vive en la biblioteca se sabe hasta el lugar del polvo)

-Aquí está- susurró al tiempo que sacaba un libro del estante.

Por primera vez no se preocupo por el estado de los libros y arrancó la página en la que se encontraba la poción Apatritium di vita y regresó corriendo a su habitación.

Revisó cuidadosamente la lista de ingredientes y para su sorpresa no era una poción complicada, la tendría lista en dos días, el problema estaba en conseguir el agua del claro, pero gracias al cielo al día siguiente no había clases por lo que dedicaría todo su tiempo a encontrarlo, pero...había tantos claros en el bosque prohibido...

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, la pequeña ave fénix había despertado y se acercó a Hermione hasta llamar su atención, luego trepó por su brazo u se acomodó en su hombro.

-Al parecer tengo nueva mascota...- se dijo a sí misma al tiempo que acariciaba al polluelo.

Hermione despertó muy temprano esa mañana se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera blanca bastante amplia, se amarró el cabello en una cola de caballo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Casi lo olvido

Regresó sobre sus pasos y tomo a la pequeña ave fénix, que durante la noche había desarrollado un plumaje dorado rojizo, de su improvisada cesta, guardó las cenizas de la carta cuidadosamente en el cajón y lo cerró mágicamente, metió al pequeño animal en su bolsillo y se dirigió directamente al bosque prohibido aún sin haber desayunado antes.

El pequeño polluelo de fénix sacó la cabeza del bolsillo de su nueva dueña y comenzó a revolotear al rededor de ella. Repentinamente se debió hacia la izquierda internándose en el bosque e incitó a Hermione a que lo siguiera y ella no estaba en condiciones de dudar de nada sí que lo siguió, en pocos minutos se encontraba en el mismo claro que la tarde-noche anterior.

Se acercó lentamente a la orilla del lago y llenó un gran recipiente con agua, lo extraño es que el agua tenía un brillo dorado muy inusual, tal vez por eso debía ser precisamente el agua de aquel claro la que debía utilizar.

Antes de que alguien notara su ausencia decidió regresar y encerrarse en su habitación, no saldría hasta tener la poción completamente terminada.

La mañana del cuarto día había llegado sacó el caldero humeante de debajo de la cama y abrió el cajón de su mesilla de noche, cuidadosamente agregó todas la cenizas de lo que había sido su carta y lo mezclo con el contenido del caldero lo dejo reposar y lo colocó en el alféizar de la ventana.

Se dispuso a ir a desayunar pero antes hechizó toda su habitación (que era para ella sola ya que a Lavender y Parvati se las habían llevado después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory) (N/A por cierto alguien podría decirme como se escribe Diggory/Digory?), para que solamente ella pudiera entrar y ni los elfos domésticos se pudieran acercar al lugar.

-Hermione te notó muy cansada, qué sucede?- preguntó Ginny en cuanto la chica se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor.

-Sí Herms has estado muy ausente estos días?- corroboró Ron.

-Además de que te ves muy deprimida- concluyó Harry.

-No es nada sólo me afecto un poco lo de la muerte de Cedric- y es que ninguno de sus amigos sabía lo que había pasado entre ella y Cedric.

La castaña se acercó un poco se jugo de calabaza y comió unas cuantas tostadas con mermelada de fresa.

En cuanto acabo de desayunar se escabulló de sus amigos y salió a los terrenos del colegio, tenía mucho en que pensar, además de que esa noche, era noche de luna llena.

-La noche de Luna llena- suspiró en voz baja, todas sus esperanzas se resumían en una noche.

El sol estaba por ocultarse, la castaña se escabulló de la torre de Gryffindor con el caldero en la mano y el pequeño fénix en el bolsillo.

Atravesó los pasillos en completo silencio, procurando no encontrarse con nadie, y al parecer la suerte se encontraba con ella pues puedo llegar al claro del bosque sin ningún contratiempo.

-Orión ya puedes salir...- dijo ella y el ave fénix salió rápidamente de su bolsillo.

La chica colocó el caldero sobre una gran roca y encendió fuego debajo de él. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas en la hierba y espero a que el tiempo pasara.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, tal parecía que el tiempo se había puesto en su contra y avanzaba más lento, mucho más lento que de costumbre (N/A eso es típico a pocoo no? Hermy no eres única lamento comunicártelo muahahahahahaha), la chica comenzó a luchar contra el sueño pero al final el último salió victorioso y comenzó a quedarse dormida iluminada por la luna.

Las campanadas del reloj del castillo se escuchaban hasta el claro donde se encontraba Hermione, eran las doce de la noche en punto y ella acababa de despertar.

Del caldero que yacía sobre la roca salía un extraño brillo dorado, de repente un remolino envolvió la roca donde se encontraba, una sombra apareció de la nada, estaba flotando sobre el caldero, en un instante la luz desapareció. Un chico alto de cabello y ojos castaños vestido con pantalón negro de vestir y camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados (N/A porque pantalón negro y camisa blanca? ni yo misma lo sé supongo que quedaba bien con la escena jeje), estaba parado en el cetro del claro con un pergamino en las manos, el cual la castaña reconoció como la carta que había escrito hace casi cinco días.

-Cedric...

///////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

hola!

jeje venga no les quito mucho tiempo solo les pido que no olviden los reviws porfis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

gracias por leer

besos

les quiere

Kambrin Potter (cassiddymalfoy) KaThY!!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legion de las Lupinas

(y algunas más jeje )


	2. Chapter 2 Reencuentros

**Capítulo 2 Reencuentros.**

-Cedric...

Hermione no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Cedric Diggory estaba de pie frente a ella leyendo la carta que la castaña escribió para él después de su muerte.

-Es cierto?...- pregunto el chico mirando dulcemente a Hermione.

-Todo lo que dice...

Cedric Diggory se acercó lentamente a la castaña, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, una sonrisa que no tenía desde antes de Navidad. Hermione no retrocedió ni un milímetro, si eso era sólo un sueño no quería despertar nunca.

-Lo siento- dijo él acariciando el rostro de la chica - siento todo lo que pasaste por mi culpa de verdad.

-No tienes porque disculparte de nada, ya estás aquí...- unas traviesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-No llores, no por mi culpa, no otra vez...

-Lloro de felicidad, no creí que volvieras a estar conmigo otra vez, no lo creí y ahora te tengo conmigo.

Se abalanzó al chico y lo abrazo, si bien él era más alto que ella, se veían bien juntos. Cedric tomó a la castaña por la cintura y colocó su mentón sobre su cabello castaño, aspirando su aroma fresco a violetas. Lentamente levantó su rostro, Hermione había dejado de llorar, y en lugar de las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas minutos antes, una radiante sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-Hermione hay algo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo, hace mucho tiempo en realidad...

-Sucede algo malo?- preguntó preocupada.

-Para nada...- se separó de la castaña y la tomó de las manos -Hermione Jane Granger me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi novia?

La castaña no esperaba esa pregunta, pero aún así la había deseado por mucho tiempo. La escena que tenía delante era más hermosa que la que había imaginado en sus más profundos sueños.

Estaba en un claro de bosque tomada de la mano del chico de sus sueños, la luna llena se reflejaba en la laguna, un brillo especial rodeaba todo y una bella melodía...

-Sí Cedric, Sí quiero!

Suavemente tomó a la castaña por el mentón y acercó su rostro al de ella, Hermione cerró lentamente los ojos y segundos después sintió los cálidos labios del chico sobre los suyos. Lentamente pasó sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Cedric y él la rodeó completamente por la cintura. Era un beso tierno y algo tímido, a penas un roce de labios, pero aún así en más hermoso de todos.

Muy a su pesar tuvieron que separarse pues la falta de aire se hizo inminente, lentamente abrieron los ojos.

-Hermione, es mi imaginación o realmente hay una melodía de fondo?

Ella soltó una pequeña risita.

-Es Orión...

-Y quién se supone que es Orión?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Orión...

La pequeña ave fénix se acercó volando a su dueña y se posó en su hombro derecho, al instante cesó la hermosa melodía que venía envolviendo toda la escena.

-Nunca me dijiste que tenías un fénix Mione.

-Es que lo tengo desde hace aproximadamente cinco días.

Cedric tomó a Hermione de la mano y comenzaron a caminar al rededor de la laguna, sin darse cuenta salieron del bosque prohibido a los terrenos de Hogwarts y aún sumidos el uno en el otro se dirigieron al castillo.

-Es extraño- dijo Hermione.

-Qué es extraño?- preguntó Cedric mirando a su ahora novia.

-Todo está muy tranquilo, no nos hemos encontrado ni a Filch y a su gata la señora Norris, ni siquiera a Peeves…

-Tienes razón, a estas alturas ya deberíamos ir corriendo para huir de la gata de Filch.

Miraron a ambos lados del corredor, no había absolutamente nada y la verdad es que eso era extremadamente preocupante, los pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería no solían estar tan desolados, no siquiera a esas altas horas de la noche, o mejor dicho madrugada.

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando tomados de la mano, sus pies llevaban rumbo propio, pero ellos no se preocupaban mucho por a donde los llevaban, sólo les importabael hecho de que estaban juntos.

Segundos después se detuvieron frente a unas elaboradas puertas de encino que conducían a la biblioteca, extrañamente no les sorprendía que hubieran llegado hasta ahí.

-La biblioteca…- suspiró Hermione.

-Donde comenzó todo recuerdas…- inquirió el castaño.

- Y como olvidarlo…

FLASH BACK

Hermione estaba sentada en la biblioteca terminando un ensayo de transformaciones, era extraño verla ahí puesto que se supone que debería estar en clases, dos clases a decir verdad. El sol se colaba por la ventana y se reflejaba en la cadenita dorada que sobresalía de entre su túnica negra del colegio. (N/A por si no han captado Hermy está en tercer año por lo de dos clases al mismo tiempo y la cadenita dorada es el giratiempos)

-No deberías estar aquí o sí?- pregunto un chico castaño entrando a la biblioteca.

-Pues…eh… tengo un permiso especial de la profesora Mcgonagall- dijo ella, y técnicamente era verdad ya que la severa jefa de la casa de Gryffindor le había autorizado para usar el giratiempos. (N/A seguro que se sorprendería si fuera al aula de adivinación y la viera a ella o también si fuera a Runas antiguas jeje)

-Es extraño verla concediendo permisos así….cómo te llamas?- inquirió el astuto muchacho alzando una ceja y sentándose frente a la castaña.

-Hermione Granger.

-Bueno Hermione Granger, yo soy Cedric Diggory.

-Y tú que haces aquí?

-Pues voy en sexto curso y tengo hora libre, me gusta pasar mis horas libres en la biblioteca…- se interrumpió al notar la cadenita dorada que colgaba del cuello de la castaña.

Ella notó la dirección en la que miraba el castaño y se puso algo nerviosa, hizo ademanes de guardar la cadena nuevamente dentro de su túnica, pero él se lo impidió.

-Ya veo…- dijo, esto confundió algo más a la castaña — en cuantos lugares estás en este momento?

-A que te…

-El giratiempos- dijo ampliando su sonrisa- muchas clases y mucha responsabilidad, a mí me dieron uno también hace tiempo, pero ahora que solamente curso ciertas materias para ser Sanador en San Mungo no lo necesito más.

La chica se sonrojó y sacó el pequeño reloj de arena del interior de su túnica.

-Pues estoy en tres lugares, adivinación, Runas antiguas y aquí acabando la tarea que me encargó Mcgonagall.

-Chica lista- replicó y le revolvió el cabello de manera amistosa —si necesitas algo no dudes en pedir ayuda, siempre tengo libre la cuarta hora los lunes, jueves y viernes, y como podrás haber notado, generalmente estoy en la biblioteca, sino en el campo de Quidditch o los terrenos del castillo.

La chica asintió y le sonrió al guapo castaño.

-Por cierto Hermione, la clase acaba en unos cinco minutos creo que sería mejor que te fueras, a donde sea que hallas usado el giratiempos, para que nadie lo note- dijo guiñándole un ojo, y salió de la biblioteca.

La castaña lo miró perderse por los pasillos y luego se dirigió a los baños de Martyl la llorona.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Hermy todavía tienes el giratiempos?- preguntó Cedric mientras caminaban por la biblioteca.

-A decir verdad, Mcgonagall me dejó conservarlo- dijo mientras sacaba la delicada cadenita del interior de su sudadera.

-Recuerdo todo lo que hicimos gracias a ese pequeño artefacto- dijo sonriendo.

-Nunca terminaste de darme lecciones de Quidditch ehhh Cedric…- inquirió ella tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-Y quién dice que no lo voy a terminar?

Cedric acomodó a la castaña entre él mismo y una mesa después la tomó por el trasero haciendo que ella se sobresaltara un poco y la ayudó a sentarse en la mesa. Poco a poco se acercó nuevamente a su rostro y la besó tiernamente.

-Señorita Granger?- dijo Mcgonagall desconcertada — qué a  
Hace aquí a estas horas y con….- se interrumpió al notar con quién estaba la mejor alumna de Hogwarts-….Cedric Diggory…..

/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

hola! me extrañaron???? bueno pues me voya poner medio especial!!!!

si no recibo minimo dos reviews por capi no actualizo...ok bueno no puedo dejar el fic así pero si me tardaré muchísimooooooooooooo

recuerden pasar por mis ptros fics jeje

besitos

Kambrin Potter KaThY!!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(y algunas más jejeje son muchas pero...así me quieren y yo los quiero jeje)


	3. Chapter 3 Explicaciones

**Capítulo 3 Explicaciones...**

-Profesora Mcgonagall... qué hace aquí?- preguntó el castaño.

-Pero, no es posible...usted está...está...

-Muerto?- pregunto Cedric.

La profesora no sabía que contestar, estaba paralizada por la repentina aparición del chico que se suponía había muerto hace unos días, asesinado por lord Voldemort.(N/A creo que yo también estaría shockeada si me encontrara con alguien que vi muerto jeje)

-Creo...que...deberían acompañarme...hay que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

Los chicos no dijeron nada, al principio sólo se miraron en silencio, pero después Cedric ayudó a Hermione a bajar de la mesa y se dispusieron a seguir a la severa profesora rumbo al despacho del director tomados de la mano.

El trayecto lo hicieron en completo silencio, y es que la verdad no había mucho que comentar, La profesora Mcgonagall estaba demasiado impresionada como para decir palabra, Hermione estaba nerviosa, no sabía como explicar lo que había sucedido y a Cedric se la hacía algo incomodo ir caminando junto q alguien que lo creía completamente muerto.

-Tarta de melaza- dijo la profesora en cuanto se hallaron frente a la gárgola de piedra que resguardaba la entrada al despacho del director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Los tres subieron las escaleras de caracol y llamaron tres veces a las enormes puertas de roble del despacho del profesor Albus Dumbledore. Segundos después éstas se abrieron y les dejaron el paso al amplio lugra lleno de los retratos de antiguos directores y directoras del colegio.

-Minerva, señorita Granger que hacen aquí con...- el anciano se detuvo al notar la presencia de Cedric Diggory en la sala y sus ojos brillaron al notar que iba tomado de la mano de la castaña.

-Profesor..- intervino inesperadamente Hermione -sé que parece imposible, pero es verdad y todo tiene su explicación...- la chica notó el pensadero que se encontraba sobre el escritorio del anciano director -...aunque tal vez sería más fácil de entender si se lo muestro q si se lo digo.

Hermione se aproximó a la enorme vasija de piedra con runas, se colocó la varita en la sien y retiró un pensamiento que depositó en ella, el pensamiento que no se podía decir con precisión si era un líquido o un gas comenzó a arremolinarse en la superficie, y se formó una imagen borrosa del final del torneo de los tres magos.

Ambos profesores se aproximaron y se sumergieron en el recuerdo de Hermione.

-Hermione crees que tardarán?

-A decir verdad supongo que sí, la verdad es que la historia es un poco larga.

-Entonces será mejor que nos sentemos a esperarlos.

El chico tomó la mano de la castaña y la guió a un sillón de cuero que se encontraba en una esquina del despacho, después se sentó y tomó a la castaña por la cintura para después sentarla en su piernas.

-Extrañaba estar así contigo- dijo él.

Después le rodeó la cintura con las manos, ella giró un poco su cabeza y lo besó.

Horas más tarde tanto el director como la profesora de Transformaciones salían del pensadero del primero con la situación un poco más clara y se encontraron con los dos castaños abrazados y dormidos en el sofá.

-Tal parece que la señorita Granger es mucho más capaz de lo que creíamos Albus...

-Es el amor Minerva, como siempre dije el amor es lo más poderoso de todo.

-Creo que realmente tienes razón.

-Ahora el problema está en como explicaremos esto a los padres del chico...

-Un pequeño problema, no creo que les sea fácil aceptar que no es una broma.

-Supongo que lo mejor será que los citemos mañana mismo y que tanto el joven Diggory como la señorita Granger estén presentes.

-Supongo que sí...Albus?

-Sí...

-Qué hacemos con ellos mientras?

-Si mal no recuerdo el señor Diggory era o mejor dicho es premio anual y a la señorita Marya Zabinni (N/A hermana mayor de MI Blaise jeje), e fue en cuanto se supo lo de la muerte del señor Diggory por lo que creo que será lo mejor que los llevemos a la torre de premios anuales.

-Pero Albus, eso está hasta el otro lado del casillo, alguien podría verlos y aún no podemos responder sus preguntas, no sin antes hablar con los padres del chico.

-Tengo mis métodos Minerva- dijo mirándola por encima de sus gafas de media luna -Dobby...

EL pequeño elfo doméstico ataviado con distintos tipos de ropa, un para de calcetines diferentes y una cubre tetera como gorro apareció con sus enormes ojos verdes como pelotas tenis mirando fijamente al directos.

-Dobby lleva a esos dos chicos a la torre de premios anuales, aparécete con ellos y que nadie te vea o se entere de que ellos están ahí en canto despierten comunícales que no salgan que yo iré ahí junto con unas personas.

EL elfo doméstico asintió y tocando a los dos jóvenes se desapareció.

En cuanto un rayo de luz se coló por la ventana HErmione despertó, pero no se encontraba en su habitación de la Torre de Gryffindor, era un lugar que realmente no conocía, se dio vuelta y se encontró con el bello rostro dormido de su ahora novio.

-Señorita amiga de Harry Potter- dijo una voz a sus espaldas y ella se giró.

-Dobby...

-El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que le dijera que ni usted ni el señorito salieran de aquí que él vendría después con unas personas...

-Quienes?

-No lo mencionó.

-Está bien,...y Dobby...

-Sí señorita amiga de Harry Potter.

-Primero llámame Hermione... y segundo dónde estoy?

-Está bien señorita Hermione y usted se encuentra en la torre de los premios anuales- después el elfo desapareció.

HErmione esperó a que Cedric despertara y después bajaron juntos a la sala común de la torre y esperaron abrazados frente a la chimenea a que llegara el director.

-Albus... no sé que hacemos aquí, la última vez que vinimos nos diste las peores noticias y ahora...- decía el señor Diggory entrando cabizbajo.

-Te puedo asegurar que son buenas noticias.

-Ya nada es una buena noticia- respondió la señora Diggory.

En cuanto levantaron la vista hacia la chimenea ambos saltaron y miraron el director.

-Es esto acaso una broma?... porque de ser así es de muy mal gusto.

No no lo es- repuso el director- ahora si se sientan podríamos explicarles todo con mayor facilidad.

Las señores Diggory así lo hicieron y después de que Dumbledore con la ayuda de Hermione y algunas intervenciones de Cedric hubieron contado la historia, no sabían si saltar de alegría o desmayarse por la impresión.

La señora Diggory se acercó a su hijo y lo besó en la mejilla para después abrazarlo fuertemente al igual que su padre y sorprendentemente hicieron lo mismo con Hermione.

-Espero sinceramente- dijo la señora Diggory - que nos hagas el honor de pasar las vacaciones e verano con nosotros..

-Pues yo...- dijo la castaña indecisa.

-Por favor Hermy- suplicó su novio.

-Está bien, solamente les enviaré una lechuza a mis padres, y espero que me den permiso...

**-----------------------CDHG------------------------------**

**Solo dejen un revieww, vamos que no es tan complicado!**

No olviden pasar por mis demás fics y dejar reviews por allá, creánme que su opinión me es muy importante!

besitos

los quiere

Kambrin Potter

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(y algunas más jeje)

**Gracias por leer ESPERO QUE LO SIGAS HACIENDO!**

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Rumores en Hogwarts

Capítulo 4 Rumores en Hogwarts

_**¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por amor?**_

**Capítulo 4 Rumores en Hogwarts******

El director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería Albus Dumbledore había citado a todo el colegio en el Gran Comedor para dar una noticia importante esa misma noche. La convocatoria había aparecido en los tablones de anuncios de cada casa y en la entrada del Gran Comedor.

-Seguramente cerraran Hogwarts... después de la muerte de Cedric no me sorprendería- dijo Pansy Parkinson con sonrisa burlona, una chica de Slytherin de tez blanca y cabello negro como la noche.

-Tal vez echaran a Dumbledore...- escuchó Ron que decía Hanna Abott con tristeza.

-Seguramente fue Potter para hacerse el importante...- Dijo Draco Malfoy a Blaise Zabinni lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry lo escuchara.

-Ron ya me hartaron todos estos estúpidos rumores es que no pueden... Ron...RON!...- exclamó el ojiverde al ver que su amigo no le respondía es más ni siquiera le prestaba atención -Ron que pasa, en que mundo vives?

-Es que Harry, no sé si lo has notado pero Hermione está como que desaparecida... no la he visto desde ayer y Ginny dice que no está en el dormitorio de las chicas... me preocupa...

-Ron, vamos cálmate seguramente la veremos en el Gran Come... RON!- pero su amigo ya había salido corriendo en dirección a las enormes puertas de roble.

Todos los profesores se hallaban ya en la mesa alta del Gran Comedor, Harry y Ron se sentaron junto a Ginny, pero Hermione no se veía por ningún lado. Poco a poco se fue llenando toda la habitación, y los susurros y rumores comenzaron a circular con mayor rapidez.

-Eh Harry...- dijo Roger Davies desde la mesa de Ravenclaw -.. ya escuchaste? dicen que Quién-tú-sabes está cerca del colegio y por eso no llamaron para...

-Harry!- está vez era Colin Crevey el mejor amigo de Ginny - me dijeron que Dumbledore va a dar la copa de las casas y la de Quidditch a Ravenclaw por lo de Cedric..

-Potter...- era Draco Malfoy- parece que el viejo chiflado va ser despedido y van a cerrar HOgwarts…regresarás con los muggles?

-Harry?- Cho Chang le hablaba desde el otro extremo del Comedor- escuché que Hermione no está crees que tenga que ver con lo de...

Pero se vio interrumpida ya que Dumbledore se había puesto en pie, lo que provocó que todos los murmullos y conversaciones del lugar cesaran al instante.

-Queridos alumnos, parece que esta vez las noticias que tengo que dar no son malas, a decir verdad son algo increíbles...

-Dónde está Hermione?...se perderá todo...- susurró Ron por lo bajo a Harry y Ginny.

-Señorita Granger por favor pase con el señor...

Todas la miradas se voltearon hacia el director, de la sala contigua que estaba detrás de la mesa del profesorado, pero la impresión fue enorme al ver que Hermione entraba acompañada y tomada de la mano de alguien...

-...Diggory...- terminó el anciano director.

Al instante todas la miradas cambiaron a una cara de asombro total, ninguno de los presentes hacía un solo sonido y el Gran Comedor se hallaba sumido en un sepulcral silencio...

Tanto la mente de Hermione como la de Cedric estaban trabajando a mil por hora, las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros los ponían terriblemente nerviosos, pensamientos se formaban a toda velocidad sin que pudieran evitar el nerviosismo.

Hermione

No puede ser que nadie puede decir una palabra, ahhh los nervios van a matarme…el ambiente está demasiado tenso…qué dirán Harry y Ron?...Malfoy con la boca abierta jamás pensé que llegaría a ver eso…concéntrate Hermione y borra eso sonrisa boba del rostro no es el momento…así está mejor…que estará pensando Cedric...cómo es que Dumbledore se puede mantener tan tranquilo?...ese es Snape con cara de no saber la respuesta a algo?...por Dios el fin del mundo se acerca!...Hermione eres una boba céntrate en el asunto, desearía que dejaran de mirarme tan fijamente…

Cedric

Odio que me miren tan fijamente, no me gusta ser el centro de atención, por quién me toman por un Slytherin?...Hermy también se ve nerviosa e incómoda, me gustaría sacarla de aquí e ir a la biblioteca o a los jardines….Cierto no he acabado de darle lecciones de Quidditch! Tengo que hacerlo pronto…ojala sus padres la dejen pasar el verano en mi casa…Qué tanto me mira Cho tiene cara de querer matarme, ja mira quién lo dice si ella quiere a Harry se le nota a leguas… a demás sólo fuimos al baile juntos nunca fue nada formal no tiene nada que reclamarme… por qué puso Hermy eso sonrisa…está mirando a Malfoy…ah es que está con la boca abierta..MALFOY CON LA BOCA ABIERTA?!...mmm…no me gusta como mira Ronald Waesley a mi Hermione…la voy a abrazar más ella es sólo mía…que te parece Waesley eh!...Cedric concéntrate tú nunca actúas así no seas posesivo….eh Snape no tiene su típica cara de inexpresión…Dios que le pasa al mundo que de repente nadie sabe hablar…se les olvidó como se cierra la boca… Dios miren hacia otro lado!...

Sin previo aviso una oleada de murmullos se apoderó del gran comedor, pero no se decían nada en voz alta.

-Es Cedric Diggory…

-Qué clase de Broma es ésta?...

-Que hace Hermione Granger con Cedric Diggory?...

-Estás tomados de la mano?...

-Dumbledore está loco…

-Es Magia acaso, o será una ilusión óptica…

-No que no se puede traer a nadie de la muerte…

Las expresiones de los estudiantes variaban mucho de unas a otras, algunas eran de extrañeza, otras de asombro e inclusive algunas de asco, pero si había un deje en todas aquellas y ese era el del desconcierto al no saber con exactitud qué es lo que estaba pasando en esos precisos instantes…

-Alumnos sé que esto tal vez los deje algo…anonadados, pero tienen que entender que no se trata de una broma ni mucho menos un engaño… el señor Diggory está vivo y gracias a la señorita Granger…

Sólo hubo una exclamación general

-Cedric Diggory…

**--CDHGCDHGCDHG--**

**Hola!**

**Lamento haber dejado el fic un poco abandonado pero estoy de regreso! Me extrañaron? (seguro que si)**

**Ahora porfic no olviden dejar un review se los juro es más fácil actualizar cuando a la gente le gusta y te lo dice y te da ánimos a nomás hacerlo porque si!**

_**AHORA LOS COMERCIALES!**_

Pasen por mis otros fics!

°Salvada por ¿¡Snape?! (Severus/Hermione)……15 capítulos publicados 24 escritos (sin terminar AUN)

°En contra del tiempo (Remus/Hermione)………6 capítulos publicados, trabajando en el 7 (sin terminar AUN ehhh)

°A Never Ending Dream (Draco/Hermione)……4 capítulos publicados, 10 escritos (Sin terminar aún)

°Impulsos ….One-shot casi terminado…..por publicar!

°Seduciendo al enemigo….en proceso

besitos

no olviden los reviews que no es tan complicado solo has clic en Go, si ese que estas viendo!

Los y las quiere

Kambrin Potter _**(cassiddymalfoy)**_ KaThY!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legión De Las Lupinas


	5. Chapter 5 Reacciones

Capítulo 5 Reacciones

_**¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por amor?**_

**Capítulo 5 Reacciones**

El Comedor seguí sin dar intenciones de reaccionar o si quiera creer lo que se les estaba diciendo, sin embargo la castaña estaba ahí, tomada de la mano de aquel que todo el mundo había visto muerto al final de la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, las expresiones eran todas distintas, sin embargo en todas se podía apreciar el desconcierto y la incredulidad.

Al final fue Harry Potter el chico que vivió quién tímidamente se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a la pareja que era víctima de todas las miradas del Gran Comedor.

-Hermione…- dijo en un susurro apenas audible –esto…esto…esto…es real?

-Si Harry, esto es real- dijo con tal convicción que a nadie le quedo ninguna duda.

Lentamente algunos alumnos se levantaron de sus mesas y se acercaron a la pareja.

Harry seguí perplejo y algo atontado (N/A seguro se vería bien tierno jeje), hermione estaba roja y se trataba de ocultar detrás de Cedric pero éste seguía tomándola de la mano, Los compañeros de Haffelpuff de Cedric estaban felices y desconcertados al mismo tiempo… y Cho Chang…

-Cedric!- dijo tratando de besar al chico pero éste la aparto de inmediato (N/a eso mi Cedric así se hace) –Pero Cedric… tú, yo….

Entonces todo el mundo se fijó en el "insignificante" detalle de que Cedric Digory y Hermione Granger estaban tomados de la mano y ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de soltar al otro.

-Pero Cedric, cómo me dejas y por esta…- dijo mirando a la castaña de forma despectiva.

-No te atrevas a terminar esa oración- espetó de manera brusca.

-Pero Cedric, amor…- la chica se le acercaba melosamente al castaña y hablaba con voz sensual.

-Pero nada Cho, además tanto tú como yo sabemos que nunca estuviste conmigo porque lo quisieras fue para darle celos a…

-No te atrevas a decir eso Cedric Digory- interrumpió Cho algo alterada viendo a cierto chico de ojos verdes.

Sin más la chica salió disparada del Gran Comedor con rumbo a la torre de Ravenclaw (N/A sigo preguntándome como le hizo para terminar en esa casa? Le pago al sombrero seleccionador o algo por el estilo?) . Una vez que el escándalo armado por la asiática desapareció todos reubicaron sus miradas en la pareja de castaños.

-Hermione Jane Granger, qué te piensas que haces con ese tipo?- preguntó Ronald Weasley rojo de furia.

-Ron cálmate si? Si estoy con Cedric no tiene porque molestarte o incumbirte.

-Ja seguro! Te la pasas con la competencia primero Krum y ahora Diggory, creí que eras nuestra amiga Hermione.

-Te equivocas Ron, yo SOY su amiga y más que eso además no creí que te molestar mucho Krum cuando querías pedirle un autógrafo o si? Además no estuve primero con Víctor, en realidad estuve casi desde el principio con Cedric y no tienes ningún derecho a mandarme no eres mi Jefe.

Ron siguió el camino que antes había tomado Cho Chang hecho una completa furia, no soportaba que su amiga lo tratara así y encima frente a todo el colegio (N/A Ron acepta que te gusta y deja de montar escenitas por todos lados).

Todo el mundo seguí mirando la puerta por la que el pelirrojo acababa de dejar la habitación, pero de repente el sonido de una copa rompiéndose hizo que todo el mundo girara hacia la mesa de las serpientes donde Draco Malfoy se encontraba más pálido de lo normal y tenía la vista fija en el vacío.

Demonios y si Digory sabe que mi padre es mortífago- pensaba el rubio platinado -Estuvo durante el resurgimiento del señor tenebroso? A todo esto no se supone que estaba muerto? Algo me dice que la sangre sucia tiene que ver? Pero no era imposible regresar a los muertos a la vida? Granger me las va a pagar…

Sin más el rubio también abandonó el comedor pero no le prestaron mucha atención debido a que se oyó un golpe sordo al fondo de la sala, la profesora Sprout se había desmayado de la impresión y había derribado al pequeño profesor Flittwick (N/A pobre Flittwick quedar debajo de Sprout oigan alguien se había dado cuenta que el Flittwick de la uno no es el mismo que el de la tres ni la cuatro…por qué eh?), rápidamente la profesora Mcgonagall sacó al pequeño profesor de debajo de la profesora de Herbología mientras ésta última era transportada a la enfermería por la profesora Sinistra de Astronomís (N/A creo que era de astronomía al menos jeje u).

Poco a poco los estudiantes volvieron a sentarse en sus mesas sin apartar ni un minuto la vista de los castaños (N/A caray ya déjenlos en paz que me los gastan), Hermione hizo ademán de irse a la mesa de Gryffindor con sus demás compañeros pero una mano se posó en su cintura impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, la chico se volteó y se sonrojó al notar los ojos del castaño en los suyos.

-Cedric que haces?- preguntó ella aún perdida en su mirada.

-No me dejes Hermy, quédate conmigo…

Sin más el chico la acercó más a él y frente a la mirada atónita del Comedor en pleno la besó. El profesor Snape se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza, la profesora Mcgonagall se calló se la silla (N/A eso me pasa muy seguido a mí se la imagina a ella patas para arriba jajajaja), el profesor Flittwick abrió los ojos como platos, Hagrid escupió el trozo de pan que se acababa de llevar a la boca y Dumbledore… él solamente sonreía.

El mundo dejo de girar y la tierra desapareció debajo de los pies de la castaña, en es momento solo existían ella Hermione Granger y él Cedric Diggory. Todo era tan perfecto que temía que fuera un simple sueño como muchos otros que había tenido, pero no, era completamente real, se alegraba de tener los brazos de Cedric alrededor de la cintura porque sentía que las rodillas le fallaban sin duda alguna habría caído al suelo si no fuera por el muchacho.

Tímidamente Harry se acercó a su amiga que seguí siendo el centro de atención a pesar de que ella ni siquiera lo notara.

-Eh…Herms…- la castaña, muy (N/A y repito MUY jaja) a su pesar, se separó de su novio y miró a su amigo –este… bueno.. es que la clase de Binns empieza en cinco minutos…

La castaña se asustó nunca en su vida había llegado tarde a una clase pero esta vez realmente se la hacía difícil ir.

-Mione, quédate conmigo…- le susurró Cedric en el oído.

Hermione no sabía que hacer ambos la miraban expectantes sabía que debía ir a clases pero por otro lado… realmente se le dificultaba decidir entre lo correcto y lo que quería, por vez primer no sabía que hacer…

**--CDHGCDHGCDHG--**

**Hola!**

**No e abandonado el fic lo juroooooooo!**

**Bueno ya saben lean mis demás fics dejen reviews aquí y allá!**

**Los y las quiere y adora**

**YO!**

**Kambrin Potter KaThY!! Katherine**


	6. Chapter 6 Deseo o Deber?

Capítulo 6 Deseo o Deber

_**¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por amor?**_

**Capítulo 6 Deseo o Deber?**

Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente nunca se había tenido que plantear ninguna cuestión sobre si hacer lo correcto lo deseado, si hacer caso al pensamiento o al corazón…sentimiento o razón…. Era una encrucijada difícil de resolver al menos para ella.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, miró a su derecha y se encontró con los hermosos ojos esmeralda de su mejor amigo, luego miró a su izquierda y se encontró con los dulces ojos castaños de su novio.

-Yo….

Hermione se comenzaba a poner nerviosa, los ojos de su novio y su mejor amigo estaban clavados en ella, además de los del director y su profesor de pociones que intentaba recuperar la respiración….

-Sabes algo Harry…- dijo la castaña tomando valor (N/A y si y de donde lo saco…q me de el secreto no?) –No voy a ir a Historia de la Magia.

Y sin más la chica salía del Gran Comedor tomada de la mano de Cedric Diggory mientras un Severus Snape con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder se comenzaba a poner morado (N/A pobre Sevie se le olvidó como respirar…bebe yo te doy CPR…respiración de boca a boca jaja) ya que una de sus mejores alumnas, por no decir la mejor, decidía faltar a una clase nada más porque sí, Hagrid murmuraba una y otra vez que Hermy tenía un trastorno cerebral severo, Harry Estaba sentado en el piso golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo seguro de que solo era un sueño del que pronto despertaría, Luna Lovegood decía algo acerca de unos Remembikortesk que habían secuestrado y suplantado a Hermione, Mcgonagall se caía de nuevo de la silla a pesar de que a penas había logrado levantarse del suelo, dejando ver mucho más de lo que al pequeño profesor Flittwick le gustaría, Dumbledore sonreía a más no poder y Binns….ni se daba por enterado de que su mejor alumna no asistiría a clases.

**--CDHG--**

-Hermione…- le dijo Cedric en cuanto estuvieron fuera del castillo –gracias por estar conmigo…

-Nunca Cedric, NUNCA vuelvas a dejarme entendiste, y nunca dudes que me tendrás siempre a tu lado.

Cedric tomó a Hermione de la mano y se pegó completamente a ella, pasó una mano por detrás de su cintura y otra por detrás de sus rodillas, la levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella.

-Te amo Hermione, te amo!

-Yo también te amo Cedric.

Sin previo aviso el castaño se tiró al suelo llevándose a Hermione consigo. La chica gritó quedamente y se aferró fuerte al cuello de Cedric antes de aterrizar sobre la cama de césped.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso Cedric!- dijo ella golpeando suavemente el hombro de su novio que solamente rió por lo bajo y la abrazó más fuerte contra su fuerte pecho.

-Nunca más Hermione, nunca más.

Hermione se recostó suavemente contra el pecho de Cedric que le acariciaba la castaña cabellera. Inconcientemente la chica comenzó a murmurar manteniendo los ojos cerrados y con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. El castaño cerró los ojos y se dedicó a escuchar.

Al principio solo logró percibir el cantó de las aves, pero conforme relajaba su cuerpo comenzó a percibir el sonido del arroyo que corría hacia el lago, la brisa ligera al hacer volar las hojas del suelo, el murmullo de los árboles y poco a poco el sonido de la voz de Hermione comenzó a inundar su oídos.

-…tu corazón en el mío. Pasar toda la eternidad junto a ti no importa lo complicado que parezca porque si apareciste en mi camino fue por algo. Despertar contigo y dormir pensando en ti por que si no estás en mis sueños no sería llamados sueños, si tú eres lo que necesito para respirar y para vivir. Si algún día decides irte llévame contigo, no importa abandonarlo todo…-

-Aún me debes un baile Hermione- susurró en su oído causándole escalofríos.

-Y tú me debes unas clases de Quidditch- sonrió ella.

-Siempre que quieras…

**--CDHG--**

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala común de los Premios Anuales, ahora que lo había recuperado no quería alejarse de Cedric ni por un segundo, tenía frente a ella un tintero y un rollo de pergamino mientras escribía rápidamente con una caligrafía pequeña y cuidada.

"**Queridos mamá y papá:**

**Cómo han estado? Yo realmente no podría estar mejor, estoy con mis amigos, aprobé mis exámenes, y por fin tengo novio. No quiero que se alteren, es un chico muy lindo y dulce y tierno. Creo que se los presentaré estas vacaciones verano, bueno a él y a sus padres. Por cierto su nombre es Cedric Diggory y estoy segura de que les encantará.**

**Me preguntaba, si es que habría alguna posibilidad de que me dieran permiso para pasar las vacaciones de verano en su casa y no mamá, antes de que lo preguntes, NO VA A PASAR ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA.**

**Espero su respuesta.**

**Besos**

**Los quiere**

**Hermione J. Granger"**

La castaña se puso en pie para salir lo más rápidamente posible de la sala común para poder enviar la carta, pero antes de que pudiera atravesar la puerta unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y le impidieron seguir avanzando.

-A dónde vas princesa?

-Tenía intenciones de enviar una carta a mis padres Cedric

-En ese caso te acompaño.

Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y ambos se dirigieron a la lechucería donde la castaña escogió una hermosa lechuza parda, le ató la carta a la pata derecha y la observó partir mientras su pequeña silueta se perdía en el horizonte.

-¿Crees que dejen que vayas a mi casa en vacaciones princesa?-

-Pues mira o más probable es que en cuanto mamá lea la carta se haga un escándalo del tamaño de Gran Bretaña, después de que mi papá logre convencerla de que ya soy grande y sé lo que habo, de que soy una niña muy madura de quince años y toda la cosa, mamá va a pedir que antes de ir a tu casa vallamos a la mía para que ellos te conozcan y después me darán permiso de ir a tu casa en vacaciones- terminó sonriendo.

-Conoces mucho a tus padres ¿no es así?

-Solo lo suficiente, aunque a veces llegan a darme sorpresas.

Entre risas y cariños salieron de la lechucería y cruzaron lentamente los hermosos terrenos de Hogwarts que eran bañados por la dorada luz del atardecer. Cedric tomó a Hermione posesivamente por la cintura y se detuvo de repente en la entrada del puente que los llevaría al castillo. Sin dejar de mirar a Hermione a los ojos la recargó en una columna y se colocó justo frente a ella pegando su cuerpo cada vez más al de la castaña que tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Cedric sonrió de medio lado y se apoderó de los labios de la castaña que cerró instintivamente los ojos y paso sus manos alrededor del cuello de él intentando acercarlo lo más, lo cual era imposible. Cedric tenía una mano apoyada en la columna de piedra al lado de la cabeza de Hermione y con la otra acariciaba sus rizos castaños. Tiernamente comenzó a bajar por su espalda hasta donde esta pierde su nombre, dejó su mano unos segundos en el trasero de Hermione que se estremecía entre sus brazos. Acarició el labio inferior de ella con su lengua y segundos después la introdujo en la oscura cavidad de Hermione que tenía un ligero sabor a chocolate. Su mano siguió su recorrido hasta el muslo derecho de la chica en cual levantó suavemente y ella enredó en su cintura. Se separaron a tomar un poco de aire y abrieron los ojos si moverse de la posición en la que estaban. Ambos tenían los labios rojos y algo hinchados y el cabello ligeramente desordenado, su respiración era muy agitada y Cedric recargó su frente en la de Hermione provocando que sus narices se rozaran.

-Cedric ¿qué estamos haciendo?- preguntó a castaña tímida.

Pero Hermione no recibió respuesta ya que Escucharon pasos en el puente, giraron la vista y vieron a Cho Chang caminando en su dirección intentaron caminar en dirección contraria, pero Ron venía desde la cabaña de Hagrid. Estaban en un ligero aprieto…

**--CDHGCDHGCDHG--**

**Hola….lo se años sin actualizar y lo siento mucho es que…no se que.**

**De verdad lo lamente intentaré actualizar más rápido la próxima vez.**

**Pofis no me mateeeeen luego quien les sigue el fic.**

**No elviden dejar un review y pasaerse por mis demás fics jaja.**

**Besos**

**Kambrin Potter°° KaThY!! Katherine**


	7. Chapter 7 NOTA

Hola a todos y todas jiji bueno esto en realidad no es un capi…muy a mi pesar, pero tenía que avisarles que voy a estar desaparecida un mes a partir de mañana así que no voy a actualizar, pero voy a aprovechar para terminar todos los capis inconclusos qu

_**Hola a todos y todas jiji bueno esto en realidad no es un capi…muy a mi pesar, pero tenía que avisarles que voy a estar desaparecida un mes a partir de mañana así que no voy a actualizar, pero voy a aprovechar para terminar todos los capis inconclusos que me falta y prometo actualizar en cuanto regrese…porfis ténganme paciencia y traten de no matarme…**_

_**Besitos**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Los y las quiere**_

_**Kambrin Potter**_

_**KaThY**_

_**Katherine**_


	8. Chapter 7 Momento equivocado

**Bueno, ya ven estoy de regreso, le prometí este capítulo a Joe Cullen así que niño todo para ti…se que es algo corto pero bueno, estoy intentando actualizar todo a la vez a demás esta semana es la c****opa…( de mi escuela jaja) y pues tuve a dos adolescentes hormonales de 15 años hombre bajo mi techo una semana…oh pobre de mi…jaja**

**EXTRAÑO A MIS NIÑOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bieno intentare volver a actualizar cuanto antes**

**Besos, no olviden los reviews y…a leer!**

_**¡¿¡¿¡¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por amor?!?!?!**_

**Capítulo 7 Momento equivocado…¡pero eso se puede arreglar!**

Ambos jóvenes estaban pensando lo más rápido que podían, buscando un par de segundos más se pegaron a un más a la fría pared de piedra buscando quedar momentáneamente fuera del campo de visión de los dos chicos que se acercaban. No tenían a donde huir, ni siquiera había una ventana o columna lo suficientemente ancha para que se ocultaran cerca. Valla el destino era cruel e inesperado.

-Cedric…

-Espera Mione que no ves que intento buscar una salida- la cortó el castaño.

-Pero Cedric yo…- intentó continuar ella.

-Shh, Mione…- miró hacia todos lados- no hay salida, tenemos que hacer algo…

-Ced…- nuevamente fue interrumpida por el castaño.

-estamos acorralados- los pasos del pelirrojo y la pelinegra se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y el chico comenzaba a ponerse ligeramente histérico y no era capaz de pensar coherentemente.

Hermione se rindió en su intentó por hablar con el chico y en su lugar comenzó a revolver entre su ropa hasta que dio con la cadena dorada que buscaba. Segundos antes de que los pasos llegaran a su punto Hermione ya los había rodeado a ambos con la cadenita dorada y había girada el reloj una vez…ahora agradecía siempre llevar el giratiempos consigo aunque ya no lo usara para asistir a clases.

Segundos después cierto pelirrojo tropezaba con cierta chica de origen asiático quedando los dos tendidos en el suelo de cierto puente a pocos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro.

----------CDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHG-----------

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…o debería decir otro momento dos castaños no sabían si reír o llorar sobre todo el alto chico de ojos miel, había sido tan estúpido como para olvidar el "pequeño detalle" de que su novia tenía un giratiempos a la mano…

Aún así tuvieron que salir corriendo, pues ciertos castaños iban de camino a la lechucería a enviar cierta carta… se escondieron detrás de unos pinos mientras se veían a sí mismos caminar abrazados, tenían una hora para disfrutar de…lo que fuera que se les ocurriera.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado con Cho y Weasley Mione?- preguntó Cedric mientras se internaban en los terrenos del castillo.

-Sinceramente no lo se…y no estoy interesada en averiguarlo Ced.

-¿Qué pasó con la neñi que necesitaba saberlo todo ehh? ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi pequeña sabelotodo ehm?- se burló el castaño.

Ambos empezaron a reír mientras se encaminaban al castillo…ya encontrarían algo que hacer, después de todo el tiempo era todo suyo…

Cuando iban atravesando las enormes puertas de roble del castillo se cruzaron con cierto anciano de ojos azules que los miraba divertido por encima de s gafa de media luna (N/A yo insisto en este punto…si Dumbledore siempre mira por encima de sus gafas… ¿Para que demonios las usa?)

-Señor Diggory, señorita Granger serían tan amables para acompañarme a mi despacho unos minutos, hay un pequeño punto que debo discutir con ustedes y es realmente importante que lo tomen con absoluta madurez- el semblante del anciano se tornó repentinamente serio.

Se miraron unos instantes antes de asentir con la cabeza y seguir al director a través de los desiertos pasillos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se preguntaban que podría ser tan urgente como para arrebatar el travieso brillo de la mirada de Albus Dumbledore. En menos de cinco minutos se encontraban frente a la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho el anciano hombre.

En cuanto entraron se dieron cuenta de que el escritorio de madera pulida estaba atestado de libros y pergaminos que lucían antiguos y desgastados. Después de que Albus se los ofreciera tomaron asiento frente a él, pero una vez que el director se hubo sentado los tres se encontraron con el pequeño inconveniente de que no conseguían verse el uno al otro (N/A imagínense como ha de estar el bendito escritorio).

Con un movimiento de varita los libros, plumas, anotaciones y pergaminos volaron a un rincón de la oficina donde se acomodaron por si solos, valla como agradecían la magia en esos momentos.

-Muchachos, temo tener que anunciarles que después de haber analizado intensivamente el hechizo que la señorita Granger aquí presente- dijo mirando paternalmente a la castaña –logró realizar para traer de vuelta al señor Diggory, he encontrado un pequeño problema…

Decir que Hermione palideció de repente no bastaría para explicar la reacción de la chica. Cedric la sostuvo entre sus brazos con fuerza y la abrazó esperando a que se tranquilizara.

-¿A qué se refiere profesor?- indagó el castaño preocupado (N/A hombre que si te dicen que hay problemas con tu resusitacion jaja te alteras un poquito no?)

-Bueno, verán el hechizó fue posible debido a los fuertes y sinceros sentimientos que la señorita Granger, los cuales lo ha mantenido sano y salvo hasta el momento, sin embargo para que usted no sufra ningún tipo de…contratiempos a lo largo de estos meses, necesitamos que su vínculo se fortalezca en todos los sentidos posibles…por lo que para que el señor Diggory continúe alegrándonos con su carismática presencia, hay que cumplir dos condiciones….

-¿Cuáles señor?- preguntó Hermione casi desesperada.

-La primera es bastante sencilla pero necesito del consentimiento y la aceptación de ambos…

-Señor…- Cedric comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Oh no es nada del otro mundo, solo necesitan someterse a un matrimonio mágico dentro de las próximas semanas, así sus lazos mágicos y sentimentales se verán fortalecidos y eso evitará que algo le pasé al señor Diggory en un futuro cercano y de la otra condición….ya les hablaré a su debido tiempo- el brillo travieso de su mirada regresó mientras les dirigía una enigmática sonrisa.

Ni Hermione ni Cedric sabían como reaccionar en ese preciso instante, ¡Matrimonio! Como demonios iban a explicarle eso a sus padres…y cual sería aquella otra condición…¡Merlín! ¿Por qué el mundo estaba misteriosamente en su contra?...o tal vez no…

**--------------------CDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHG------------------------------------**

**Hola!!!!!!!**

**Bueno hasta aquí los dejo saben que lo sugiero…intentaré actualizar pronto**

**Los quiero mis niños (JAJa si últimamente todo el munso es mi niño/a)**

**BEsooooooos**

**Kambrin Potter!!!°*°**

**KaThY!*!*!**

**Katherine^^**


	9. Chapter 8 Noticias Inesperadas

**Hola! ****Me recuerdan? Jeje …ehm…Si lo sé, no tengo perdón, pero es que últimamente he esta de cabeza y metida en más problemas de lo que puedo controlar jeje así que les voy a decir algo…antes solía tener una imaginación desbordada todo el tiempo gracias a algo que ahora me falta (noooo no son drogas jaja), tiempo y una musa que no huía cada cinco minutos, por lo tanto podía manejar todas mis historias sin ningún problema, así que ahora voy a seguir una (sin abandonar las demás) de entre Salvada por Snape, En contra del tiempo, A Never ending dream y que eres capaz de hacer por amor (Abismo es una historia aparte e este caso jiji) y decidí que lo haré según el publico lo pida.**

**Es decir, la historia que reciba más reviews en éste ultimo capítulo que suba será la primera que termine, la segunda con más reviews la siguiente y así (daré dos semanas de plazo sale).**

**NO VOY A ABANDONAR NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS!!!**

**Además si me concentro solo en una terminaré más rapido con los capis y actualizaré más rapido asi que se los dejo a ustedes**

**Ahora si a leer.**

_**¿¡¿¡¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por amor?'?'?**_

_**Capìtulo 8**__** Noticias inesperadas**_

No tardaron mucho en salir del despacho de Dumbledore estando aún ligeramente estupefactos debido a la noticia que les acababan de dar…y ahora tenían que decírselo a sus padres, le temían mucho a la reacción que ellos pudieran tener.(N/A hombre que no llegan ni a los 18 jaja)

En completo silencio se dirigieron a la torre de los premios anuales y se tumbaron en el amplio sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea. Por varios e interminables minutos o quizá horas no hicieron nada más que mirar las llamas jugar en la chimenea intentando ubicar varias abstractas y fantásticas figuras. (N/A hmm creo que quieren retrasar en momento lo más que puedan…pero no se jiji)

-Ced…¿tú crees que todo saldrá bien? Es decir mis padres pondrán un grito en el cielo al decirles que tendré que casarme a los quince, aún así lo haré, pero…y lo demás- Hermione rompió el silencio sin dejar de ver el fuego frente a ella.

-¿Lo demás Mione?- preguntó el chico -¿A que te refieres Dumbledoreno menciono na…

-Entiendes no…lo obvio de la segundo condicion…

-Pero...no, no puede ser- Cedric negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Cedric es más que evidente que lo único que nos uniría aún más que un matrimonio mágico seria un…un…- la castaña no lograba terminar la frase.

-bebé- susurró el permio anual con una mezcla de emociones contradictorias en la voz.

Hermione se acurrucó en el pecho del excampeón de Hogwarts quien comenzó a acariciarle tiernamente el cabello. Sonrió. Ahora nada más importaba que el hecho de que tenía al hombre que amaba a su lado y nada se lo arrebataría de nuevo. Ya mañana se preocuparía por hablar con los padres de su, ahora, prometido y más tarde (N/A de preferencia muuucho mas tarde verdad Herm) intentaría que sus propios padres entendieran la importancia del asunto.

Por la mente de Cedric pasaban ideas bastante semejantes, es decir, estaba seguro de que sus padres después de haberlo recuperado de entre los muertos (N/A nunca mas literal jeje) no pondrían un pero en la boda y el bien sabía que su madre ansiaba convertirse en abuela, pero el hecho de enfrentar a sus suegros le aterraba, para empezar ellos no pertenecían al mundo mágico por lo que les resultaría imposible (N/A bueno quiza imposible no pero si complicado, muy muy complicado muajaja) entender ciertas situaciones, además de que él, legalmente mayor de edad, se casaría con su pequeña de quince años y los convertiría en abuelo en un tiempo considerablemente breve. Realmente planeaba pedir auxilio a su madre cuando el día de rendir cuentas llegara y no le importaba li infantil que aquel acto pudiera parecer.

Cedric miró a su lado y sonrió ampliamente, Hermione se había quedado completamente dormida. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, su cabello le cubría parcialmente el rostro, cosa que el solucionó rápidamente pasando los mechones castaños detrás de sus orejas. Sus labios rosados se le antojaban tentadores al igual que su piel, que adquiría un tono bronzino debido a las flamas.

El chico sonrió y decidió no perturbar el sueño de la castaña, ya dejaría las preocupaciones para mañana. La tomo en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación que compartían. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

**----------CDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHG----------**

Hermione se despertó en completa oscuridad debido a las pesadas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas. Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, se deslizo fuera de la cama y del cálido abrazo de Cedric que aún drmía plácidamente (N/A jaja dormilón), tomando una toalla azul del armario se dirigió con paso lento al baño. Una ducha tibia seguramente la ayudaría, sobre todo aquel día. Pues una platica con tus suegros no es cosa sencilla. (N/a y menos para avisar que te casas con su hijo recien resucitado del cual eres novia oficial desde hace muy muy muy poco jajaja)

No tardó mucho en salir envuelta en dicha toalla azul sacada anteriormente. Sorpresa la suya al encontrarse con un Cedric ya despierto sentado en la cama, rápidamente el calor subió a sus mejillas tiñéndolas de rojo. (N/a jiji tiene pena de que el futuro padre de su hijo o hija la vea en toalla….vamos mione que pronto verá mucho más jeje)

Cedric sonrió de medio lado y acercándose a ella la besó en la mejilla y rápidamente entró por la puerta de la cual la castaña acababa de salir.

**----------CDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHG----------**

Los nervios de los chicos estaban a flor de piel ahora que se encontraban sentado frente a los señores Diggory (N/A que se me va como se escribe pero bueno). Cedric decidió que el silencio incómodo ya se había prolongado demasiado por lo que comenzó a hablar buscando en su mente una forma de explicar la situación a sus padres.

-Mamá, papá…verán..ehm- sentía como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta- este…el profesor Dumbledore encontró un pequeño problema con el hechizo que me trajo de vuelta- decir que los Diggory palidecieron sería extremadamente poco, Cedric juraba que su madre comenzaría a hiperventilar por lo que se apresuró a decirlo todo tal cual –pero también encontró una solución…Mamá, papá…Hermione y yo vamos a casarnos en un matrimonio mágico para reafirmar el vínculo con el cual ella me trajo de vuelta….y es probable que se conviertan e abuelos en un futuro n muy lejano…

Dijo lo último de manera casi imperceptible, pero solo casi…

**--------------------CDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHGCDHG--------------------**

**Bueno hasta aquí de momento…ya saben esta vez sus reviews son más importantes para mi que nunca y no les cuesta más que un par de segundos.**

**Chequen mi perfil en dos semanas (24. Agosto.2009) ahí verán la lista final con el orden de los fics según los voy a ir terminando.**

**Besos**

**Kambrin Potter**

**KaThY**

**Katherine**


End file.
